


铁证如山

by ceilin



Category: Thorki - Fandom, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilin/pseuds/ceilin
Summary: ——你能想象到的，对口是心非的最严苛的惩罚是什么？





	铁证如山

**Author's Note:**

> 孕期play

在那么长那么长的一千多年里，Thor着实已经尝够了他弟弟的口是心非。这导致他们俩在一条彼此纠缠的路上渐行渐远，并最终背道而驰，即便Loki的言不肯由衷不是罪魁祸首，也绝对难辞其咎。

但是秋后算账总得有个恰当时机，不管是什么时候，总不能是现在。即使雷霆之神拥有足够的铁面无私也实在是没有办法苛责诡计之神的口是心非，在他小心翼翼地抚摸上那个微妙的弧度之时。

更何况Thor对他弟弟是声名在外的偏心。

因为一些小小的特殊情况，诡计之神现如今正屈尊降贵地同他的哥哥住在中庭的一个郊外的的陋居（同辉煌的阿斯加德相比），没有隔三岔五的搞搞破坏的那种安安分分的居住。

“多亏它还拥有安静这个唯一提得上的优点。“Loki在第一次看到他们接下来很长一段时间的居所时勉为其难地表达了赞美。并在入住后的头天晚上心不在焉地同他地兄长约法三章，以不胡作非为作为首条约定。

但是不搞破坏的特定对象仅仅只是脆弱的中庭，并不包括他生命力极端顽强的兄长。这是Loki在签订一系列不平等条约后的保留条款，当事人并不知情，可是他很快就领教到了。

首先破坏的是Thor夜里安稳的睡眠，他的枕头被Loki抽走了。

“我实在不想你误会我对你有什么额外企图，”诡计之神顿了顿，指了指自己的鼓起了圆润腹部，开口道：“只是她需要你，我告诉她不行了，她不听我的。但我并不对此感到意外，鉴于这么多年来我对你的知根知底，你愚蠢的坚持不守规矩完完全全被她继承了！”

说到最后，Loki的绿眼睛像是被愤怒点燃了一样，亮晶晶的、明晃晃的，在暖黄色光线的映射下，仿佛是透过清晨的露珠去看那云层后面金灿灿的太阳，叫人分明难以直视，又舍不得移开目光。

Thor睡眼惺忪地被他的弟弟弄醒，可怜兮兮地接受着他突如其来的指控。

屋外明月高悬，四野寂静，适合好好睡上一觉，特别是执行了一个艰难万分的任务之后。Thor今天才从他的中庭守护神的身份之中抽身出来，回到他弟弟身边，预备享受一个难得的安宁。但是Loki的怒火总是来得莫名其妙且令人猝不及防，就例如现在。

这是某一个被诡计之神的愤怒充盈的夜晚，直到雷霆之神用他的“锤子”（不是叫Mjolnir的那一个）充分满足了诡计之神后，才得以以诡计之神入睡前的喃喃低语收场。

“你根本……你根本就不爱我。“

Thor听着得到满足的诡计之神的不实指控，看着窗外的熹微晨光，心力交瘁地回想起来，他最后在他弟弟的耳边，不幸吐露了他的一句肺腑之言：“我爱你，我认为你胜过整个世界。“

他的弟弟不知道又通过他百转千回的脑子把这句话曲解成了什么意思。可能是雷霆之神的迟钝导致这句话来得太晚，晚到他的兄弟都已经为他怀上了阿斯加德的下一任王储。这导致他的Loki会难以自控地将他的爱擅自划分到他的Thrud 身上。

显而易见，诡计之神仍然坚持同他肚子里的小崽子划清界限，尽管那一场带来“灾难“的性爱绝对少不了他本人的纵容。

但是你不能指望跟一个怀了孕的人好好讲道理，尤其是在这个人拥有天生的阴晴不定的情况下。

是的，脾气是阴晴不定的，但是对某些方面的渴求却是稳打稳扎地与日俱增。

Loki把这个日子定在了一个风和日丽的周末，或许出于阿斯加德小王子对气氛的要求，或许出于他对渴求的屈服，不管主动还是被动，总之他急需一场酣畅淋漓的性爱来告慰他的身体。

在上午阳光最为炽烈的时候，Loki把他哥哥叫到床边，目的明显地跨坐到他的大腿上，靠近阴茎的那段位置，一只手把他的哥哥按到床上，直奔主题地开口道：“我需要你操我。”  
Thor无辜地瞪大了他的蓝眼睛，难以置信地思考着Loki刚刚的命令。  
“你猜你的犹豫会不会使我立刻下定决心让你的头生子出生在一个你永远也找不到的地方，当然我可以。”  
绿眼睛的毒蛇嘶嘶收放蛇信，咬牙切齿且眼眶泛红，死死盯着他不在状态的兄长。  
他要是敢说一句不恰当或者多余的话，他一定——

这简直太棒了。

他的愤怒被突如其来的进入打断，充斥着怒火的眼睛与头脑被一种晕乎乎的满足感麻痹。这导致他没有听到那些黏腻腻的液体彰显存在的声音。  
这完全就是他想要的。  
Thor选择身体力行解决问题，他不打算再说什么了，因为不论他说出什么单词，都绝对会成为日后Loki嘲讽的根源。  
在这一点上，他理正而词穷。  
Loki闭上了眼睛，抿紧了嘴唇。他脑子里全是对那根阴茎的赞美之词。  
他想要赞美它的雄伟，想要赞美它的热烫，想要赞美它的力量。  
可是他打定主意不要告诉他的哥哥。  
羞耻心折磨着他的咽喉与唇舌，压抑着他即将冲出牢笼的诚恳。  
万幸他的口是心非仍然牢牢占据上风。  
那些爱慕，他一个字也不想告诉他。  
他一点也不想。  
直到他的兄长曲着腰，亲吻了那个格外突出的肚子尖尖，没有任何盔甲、皮革、布料的阻挡，湿润的嘴唇小心翼翼地贴上温软的皮肤。  
他盯着雷霆之神的一举一动，矜持地接受了来自后者的虔诚。却在下一瞬间被一股莫名的怒火攫取心神。  
小怪物永远比大怪物受欢迎不是吗？  
你看看这所谓的善良正直的雷霆之神，他从来都愧对他的虚名，他虚伪而偏心，满口正义道德，却要在白日里奸淫他可怜的怀着孕的弟弟，他甚至都只关心那个尚未出生的小怪物。

Loki怀着满心的恶意，仿佛这一切的开头跟他毫无关系，他简直无辜到可怜。

阿斯加德和约顿海姆结合而成的小东西。  
恐怕只要一出生就会因为过于丑陋的面容而被雷霆之神遗弃。  
那时候他就带着他的小可怜，小宝贝，用怒火将阿斯嘉德点燃。  
他一定会给他的小公主展示一场最盛大最绚丽的焰火。

Thor抬头看见小骗子的绿眼睛里仿佛燃烧着明晃晃的怒火，那双眼睛像是被毒汁里里外外浸染过，展现着有毒生物蛊惑人心的明艳。  
他几乎就要立刻要立刻相信自己是真的仿佛Loki控诉的那样恶贯满盈。  
因为他都没有亲吻他劳苦功高的弟弟哪怕一下。  
肚子不算，那亲吻绝对是属于Thrud的。

Loki全无逻辑地一桩一桩细数着Thor的罪名，真实的虚假的，存在的不存在的，张口就来，全凭他高兴。  
要是Thor操得他满意了，他也偶尔夸一夸他的哥哥。  
但更多时候，是话里话外表达着他的嫉妒、愤怒与贪婪。  
他嫉妒他哥哥与生俱来的荣光，他嫉妒中庭人轻而易举就得到雷霆之神的偏心与善意，那明明就是他一个人的。  
约顿海姆是他的，阿斯加德也有他应得的一部分，Frigga的魔法是他的，偏爱也是他的，Thor是他的。  
他的嫉妒是铁证如山的。  
他的愤怒是铁证如山的。  
他的贪婪是铁证如山的。  
他的精液，他的眼泪，他鼓起的肚腹，哪一样不是如山铁证呢？  
证据确凿，赫然在目，无可辩驳。  
但诡计之神到底名副其实，即便有这么多这么多的证据，他仍然可以理直气壮地对之视若无睹：“Thor我并不爱你，那一次不过是应付他们的托词。我以为你应该对这件事的真实程度了如指掌！”

“Loki，你我都知道什么是真的。”Thor提醒了一下他的弟弟，并展开了相应的行动。

这是雷霆之神对诡计之神最严苛的制裁了，针对他的口是心非，他一眼洞察了真相，并用言语诉诸，用行动回应。

他堵住了诡计之神妄图喋喋不休的嘴，品尝了那根搬弄是非的银舌头，确认了一些事实，否定了一些流言。

那些形容银舌头冰冷狡诈的流言，谢天谢地，奥丁在上，那些流言的散布者绝对没有真切地品尝过，这分明那么温热，那么湿润，那么柔软。

那些诡计之神处心积虑隐瞒起来的事实，或为人所知，却并不被人相信的那些事实，那些渴求，那些热爱。

诡计之神专心致志于这个热切的亲吻，全然错失了辩驳的最佳时机。

这实在是，令见者落泪，令闻者伤心。

当然，在表达对诡计之神由衷的慰问以及深切的同情之时，一定要注意适可而止——毕竟并不是每个人都拥有雷霆之神的刚强体魄，可以承受诡计之神无法无天的捉弄——例如我们的风流天才Stark先生正被他忠心耿耿的管家Jarvis严密照看，就因为他“过分”表达了对诡计之神的“关怀”，他现在只要一碰到甜食就牙疼得要命。

“Thor，这并没有太久。直到你的头生子呱呱坠地……”Loki猜他兄长是为了他偏爱的中庭蝼蚁朋友兴师问罪来了。

“She is our Thrud.”Thor打断了Loki预备的长篇大论，一只手覆盖上了Loki鼓胀起来的腹部，得到了小家伙一个突如其来的击掌作为回应——这回他可不会再惊慌失措了，他只是任  
由他的Loki趾高气昂地占据他的全部视线。

那双蓝眼睛里的无奈和温柔终于等来了诡计之神心甘情愿的自投罗网，并将之牢牢困住，最终使他败下阵来，摒弃了在唇舌间转来转去的冷嘲热讽——

诡计之神在进行了吞咽、张嘴、深呼吸的一系列活动之后，终于干巴巴地吐出一句：“哦，这可真是个幸运的小鬼，”

“We both like her.”

几乎是同时发声，绝对是同时收尾。

兄弟俩终于在这句话里达成了心有灵犀，每一个重叠的单词都是该事实的如山铁证，这一次，就连诡计之神也没办法理直气壮地视而不见了。

神的孕期久得令人出乎意料，但是毕竟一个诡计之神，尤其是一个怀了孕的诡计之神，是变幻莫测到极点的反复无常，在这么久的时间之内，总会有些事情发生一些可喜可贺的改变。有时候，只要雷霆之神努努力（各种意义上的），让他心情舒畅，他就能大发慈悲，停下他的小小恶作剧，例如提前批准某个军备制造商的甜甜圈食用权。

再例如，被情欲折磨到神智昏聩，口不择言地答应了阿斯加德王储的足球队计划，在未出生就收到双份的爱的小公主终于呱呱坠地之前。


End file.
